megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man Clone Emails
A Megaman Clone? Yes. It all started in the First Megaman Game and he isn't very popular. He does alot of imitations of the original Megaman. But, he isn't good at being Megaman. You should send him an email. Megaman Clone will be going on a lot of adventures so keep a lookout. Cast *Megaman Clone - A Megaman Clone with the ability to do any attack Megaman can. *Ruckuss - Ruckuss is a Protoman Clone that failed on he's first mission, To rob a bank. Megaman Clone noticed him in the exact lab he got reactivated. The lab Megaman Clone was reactivated in had a lot of Good Guy Clones. *Rush Clone - A support unit for Megaman Clone just like Rush and Gospel. *Crush - Crush is a Robot that was meant to destroy Megaman. But, he got abandoned when he was about to be activated. *Megaman - The original Megaman. *Dr. Wily - The master of all robots in the lab and Megaman's Worst Foe. *Zero - A Project that Wily is working on. Spin-Offs These are other things that have Megaman Clone references in them. *Mega Man Emails - The original Megaman. *Dr. Wily Emails - The creator of Megaman Clone. *MegaMan.EXE Emails - Created by my friend. Megaman Clone Emails 1. Defeat Megaman MEGAMAN CLONE EMAIL 1!' Megaman Clone is asked about Megaman. He goes into a fight with Megaman. '''Cast (in order of appereance):' Megaman Clone, Megaman Transcript {Cuts to Megaman Clone in Wily's Lab Room #056} MEGAMAN CLONE: {sighs} Wily has been defeated for the 10th time and he still doesn't want to use me. Huh? Hey, Look at that. Computer, Tell me what that Contraption is? COMPUTER VOICE: That is a Computer created by Capcom in the exact year 2005. MEGAMAN CLONE: Darn, It's old. Oh, Well. I might as well use it to check email. {Megaman Clone grabs the computer and puts on desk} MEGAMAN CLONE: I'm glad I got reactivated around Wily's 6th attempt at World Domination. Dear Mega Man clone, If you're Mega Man's clone, then why can't you defeat Mega Man? Tompkins MEGAMAN CLONE: {typing} I coouldn't defeat Megaman before because I diddn't have the Magna-Beam. Dr. Wily fixed that weeks ago. I just never got a chance. Dr. Wily won't let me fight Megaman anymore. He thinks I'll get in he's way. MEGAMAN: {walks in} Hey, My Clone. MEGAMAN CLONE: Wah! How'd you get in here? MEGAMAN: I was just on my way home after defeating Wily once again. Hey, I remember you. I fought you in the first Megaman Game. Can I fight you again for old time's sake? MEGAMAN CLONE: Nah. I've given' up being a bad guy. Now I am going to use my Megaman-like abilaties for good. MEGAMAN: Okay. Good luck. {runs off} MEGAMAN CLONE: This computer has shown me the good inside me. I shall from this day forward, Check emails and save the citizens. But, First I'll need a disguise so that people don't think I'm a Megaman Clone or even mistake me for the real Megaman. I know how to stop people from thinking I'm Megaman. {Takes Helmet off} I'm the one without the helmet and Megaman is the one with the helmet. There! {The Paper comes down} MEGAMAN CLONE: Where'd that come from? Oh, It must've been the printer. Fun Facts *This is the beginning of some cool adventures with Megaman Clone. *Megaman defeating Dr. Wily relates to all the other times he's ever defeated Dr. Wily. 2. Bass Empty Send an Email Post an email under the line please. ----